


A Walk Through the Woods

by not nullbubby (NullBubby)



Series: adventures of dan the hot dog man [5]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullBubby/pseuds/not%20nullbubby
Summary: Magolor has a sensitive spot on his head.
Relationships: Magolor & Original Male Character
Series: adventures of dan the hot dog man [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652671
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Walk Through the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh shoot I completely forgot I had this saved for a week or something."
> 
> side note okie dokie is stuck in my head and i keep tapping to the tune of it without even noticing please help
> 
> side side note forget what i said its a pretty catchy song

The entire forest lay still as a rock, as if someone had just gone and flicked off the power of all life within. The greenery still dwelled, but they just didn’t receive the added power to make them as wild as they were on a windy day. Nothing more than a few bugs strolled about the luscious area in search of food for the day. The sun shone brightly on it all, yet it couldn’t quite make its way down to the bed of the woods as the densely packed trees covered the entire sky.

One such bug fluttered about towards an apple tree. It wandered about, looking for the most perfect fruit to eat for the time being. Most of them were either slightly moldy or had already been claimed by other creatures, so there was a little difficulty in finding a suitable choice. It eventually settled on a bright red one, almost entirely a single shade. A single leaf came off from the fairly loose stem, and it looked as if it could fall at any minute. It buzzed on top of it and prepared its feast which would fill it up for quite some time.

Several minutes in, a sudden rustling appeared from closeby. The bug didn’t mind, so it continued eating until it returned, this time so close it could hear from all around. It flew off just as two young boys appeared from behind a bush, following the path winding through the trees.

One of these two was completely covered in blue robes, leading the way. The other wasn’t quite walking with him so much as resting on his head. This would seem strange at first if it wasn’t for the fact that the second boy was at such a small size in proportion to the other that he could be held in an open hand and tossed farther than the eye could see. Both of them were paying attention to the way forwards, but each for different reasons.

The literal small boy carefully climbed to the other’s ear. “Hey! Magolor!”

Magolor’s ears perked up. “Yeah?”

“Could you try and not bounce around so much? I’m gonna fall off here!”

“Sorry,” he said timidly. He tried adjusting his movement, but it wasn’t all that easy considering all of the roots and rocks emerging from the ground. Still, he at least made an effort to do so.

Past a large bush, large enough to cover the entire path forwards, a stump eagerly awaited to mess up someone’s steady pace. Unfortunately for the two of them, they were the unsuspecting victims. Magolor walked through the shrubs and collided directly with the wood, flying shortly forwards and onto the ground. He looked back up quickly and searched for the other boy.

“Dan!” he called out. “Where are you?”

“Right here,” Dan responded from atop his hand. He had to yell to make himself heard.

“Oh, that’s great,” he said with relief. Dan was set back on his head, where he promptly laid down and clutched tightly onto the tight blue robes. He climbed a little closer to one of the large, pointed ears as the other got back up.

They continued down the path for a while, stopping for nothing but to pick up a few easily accessible and ripe apples. They were promptly snacked on once they stopped to rest as it would be dangerous for one to eat and try to hold on at the same time. Dan finished his tiny portion quickly and patiently waited for Magolor to be done.

Magolor took his time to finish, eating in small bites. Dan took this time to look around at the surrounding area and any creatures hiding beneath the thick foliage. Minutes passed and nothing came to vision, so he tried entertaining himself in other ways. 

He initially tried climbing up the other’s head to see if there was anything he could find once at the top. Along the way, however, he felt the smooth texture of the robes he climbed on and got an idea. At the top, he perched himself next to an ear, laid down, and rubbed his arms around, embracing the softest surface he had ever felt in his life.

Magolor suddenly flinched and stifled a giggle.

“H-hey, what are you-” Then he burst out laughing.

He dropped the apple he was eating and gained a gleeful expression in his eyes.

“Stop! Stop!” he cried out against the tickling onslaught.

“Keep going? If you say so,” Dan teased.

He continued for a good while longer until it seemed as if he might fall off. Realizing the possible danger, he finally stopped, letting Magolor pull himself back together. Both were breathing heavily at this point.

“I’m gonna get you back for that, just you wait!” Magolor declared, picking his apple back up.

“Not if I can help it!” Dan yelled, and he resumed the process.

Upon finishing once more, Dan took some time to rest himself—his arms especially—against a pointed ear.

When he felt well enough to continue, he got up and crawled along to the other ear, hearing crunching along the way. He reached his destination just before their last apple was finished, giving him some time for another round. Laying down, he swayed his arms over the soft fabric, waiting to see what result it would give.

A few seconds passed and nothing came. “What are you doing up there?” Magolor asked somewhat nervously.

“Nothing,” Dan replied, starting towards the center of his head.

About halfway there, the apple was finished and they continued their walk. Dan made sure to be careful in climbing along so he didn’t fall off.

At last he made it to his target and rested a little for the next session. When he was ready, he stroked one arm over, the other holding on tight, eager to see if anything would happen.

A few seconds passed with nothing noticeable. Continuing it just a little longer, he noticed Magolor slowing down slightly and looking a little weak. Noticing the prime opportunity he was given, he used both arms as it would be easier to stay on. Time passed and they continued slowing until they nearly reached a crawl.

“W-what are you... what’re you doing now?” Magolor asked dreamily.

He received no response and trudged forwards.

Eventually he couldn’t take it anymore and say down at a tree, Dan still carrying on. By now his ovate eyes were becoming heavy.

“You like that?” Dan asked.

“It feels... r-really nice.”

Dan continued, slowly subsiding until his own arms were moving at a fairly slow pace.

“W-wait... shouldn’t we get going soon...”

“I’m sure we’ll have time for that later,” Dan replied simply.

He laid his head back slightly, embracing the gentle massage. “R-really... we should go.”

There was no response. He lazily raised his hand up and flicked Dan back a little, almost knocking him off. Almost immediately, he began regaining his energy. Neither said anything as they continued forwards.

A short ways down he began fidgeting with his hands to pass the time. The road ahead seemed to stretch on endlessly. A couple of bugs tried landing on them, but he swatted them away quickly. In his mind, he began thinking about the experience he just had at the tree. He felt a little bad for shoving Dan off, but they really needed to get going. They could have spent some time to rest, of course, but they did that not too long ago, so it would’ve been pointless to go again. Or at least that’s what he thought.

A part of him really wanted to return to that soothing feeling inside, so soft and relaxing. The other part decided that it was a total waste of time. Both battled it out in his mind to decide what choice he would make in the end.

After a good fight, he made his decision. “Hey, Dan?”

“What’s up?”

He felt needy for asking, but he really wanted to feel the sensation again. “Could you, uh, do that rubbing thing you just did? P-please?”

“Sure. Your robes are really, really soft, and it feels nice when I do that.”

A moment later, Dan returned to the motion. Once it started to kick in, Magolor walked over to a tree and sat down. Sleepiness threatened to overtake him at any moment, but he fought to keep awake for as long as possible. A sudden rush of warmth came to his forehead and he mumbled something incomprehensible. Just after, he felt it all start to subside.

“...w-wait... keep going...” he muttered, not caring how greedy he sounded.

Without a word, Dan adjusted so that he was back at a snail’s pace. He heard another mumble and sounds of comfort coming from below, so he continued. His own arms were burning for going on so long, but he went on for the sake of his friend.

The surface beneath him began to rock back and forth, but it wasn’t enough to knock him off balance. Magolor placed his hands over himself and held tightly.

On a branch above the two of them, a fly bounced about. It was looking down at the two of them, ready to cause some mischief. The problem was that it needed just the right moment to strike. Once seeing what the two of them were doing, it quickly made up its mind and flew down towards the smaller of the two.

Dan didn’t do much more than gasp as he was picked up and taken into the air. The bug that picked him up seemed to be having some difficulty in holding him, which he couldn’t decide if it was a good thing or bad thing. Once they turned around, he noticed his friend still sitting down, somewhat relaxed. Eventually he had to notice Dan was gone, but that could take a while, and he might be long gone before then.

Luckily, Magolor’s eyes quickly opened to spot a bright shade of red flying about. He got up and dashed forwards to try and grab it, but it flew away just before reaching it. The bug flew upwards and landed on a branch, still holding its victim.

He tried to just hop up and reach at first, but they were much too high. He immediately ruled out using magic as it was unsafe, so he looked for anything around that could be used. A stick could knock them down, but it would injure Dan so that wouldn’t work. Another opportunity lay in climbing up the tree, which seemed like the best option. He walked up to it and looked for a suitable grip to start on. Once he found it, he started escalating at a slow pace.

The bug quickly took notice and flew up higher onto another branch. A little more climbing and he realized that there was no way he could make it all the way up, so he hopped down and searched for something else. Pebbles and dirt covered a lot of the floor, providing no practical use. Flowers and grass were about the only things around that were soft enough for what he needed to do, so he pondered on his next move.

An idea popped into his head all of a sudden and he looked around for a suitable stick. Once he found one, he plucked a dandelion off the ground and attached it to the end of the stick and walked over to the tree. He extended the line towards the fly, very careful not to knock them off. Once it was there he rubbed the end on the bug a few times, unsure if it would do anything.

Not a moment later and it flew off once again. About midway through on its trip to the next branch, it dropped its cargo down towards the ground, which flailed helplessly in the air.

He held his hands up high and adjusted himself to Dan’s position in the air. Instead of falling on top of them, though, he fell right past. A sudden wave of shock filled him for a moment, then dispersed when he felt a soft plop on his head. Dan was immediately lifted up and onto Magolor’s hands.

“You’re okay!” he exclaimed. “I’m so sorry I left you there, I should have been watching over you.”

Dan said nothing and pointed towards Magolor’s head.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” he said upon getting placed down. “Time to get going now?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

A short time later and Dan already started rubbing his soft spot again. He made no objection and sat down before he tripped over himself. This time, he let the sleep overcome him and slowly shut his eyes. Before dozing off he plucked Dan off and held in in a lazy hug in front of himself, learning from last time.

“G’night, Mags,” he heard, then fell asleep.


End file.
